


Jack's Big Birthday Surprise

by PrinceOfHell00



Series: Two Winchesters and a Baby [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aunt Rowena MacLeod, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Chick-Flick Moments, Daddy!Sam, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Family Fluff, Gen, Jack Kline's Birthday, Kissing, Little!Jack, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: It's Jack's birthday, and he finally gets the one thing he's been wanting ever since he first learned what they were, and how to pronounce the name of their species.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Rowena MacLeod, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Two Winchesters and a Baby [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268963
Kudos: 18





	Jack's Big Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> OOF, damn it's been a longgg ass time since I last updated this series. I actually wanted to get a fic like this out on Jack's actual birthday in May, but I just never got the time to do it lol. But anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this very long overdue fic!
> 
> Jack's headspace: 3yrs

The black, sleek, Chevy Impala rumbled its way up the dirt driveway that was in front of a large, dark wooden cabin. Tall, lush, bright green oak trees surrounded the home. Woodpeckers could be heard in the distance of the forest, and the occasional bunny rabbit or mischievous fox could be seen lurking and scurrying about through the grass and in the trees. It was beautiful and felt (and quite literally was) magical; like being in the forest of a fairytale.

When the old car came to a stop, Sam turned his head and faced the backseat, grinning at the little boy and asked, "You ready for your big birthday surprise, honey?"

Jack nodded his head enthusiastically, returning his daddy's grin with one of his own. "Uh-huh, m'very a'cited, daddy!"

Today was Jack's third birthday, and ever since he woke up that morning, daddy and papa have been making his day super awesome and fun! There were balloons and streamers hung up all over the bunker, and there was even a handmade banner that read, 'Happy 3rd Birthday, Jack!' hanging over the tables in the library, along with a pile of wrapped and bagged presents on one of the tables. Papa even made him a special breakfast; funfetti waffles with whipped cream and extra sprinkles on top–and because they were only the size of his palm, daddy even let him have three! It was the best breakfast ever.

Once they had eaten, they went back into the library for presents. He got so many cool new toys! He got a giant drawing map with lots of cute stencils and stickers, a whole bunch of new Play-Doh, a brightly colored cashier machine that came with a basket of plastic foods, and so many more awesome toys he couldn't wait to play with.

After Jack was done opening his presents, he got to play with a couple of his new toys before lunchtime. When lunch did arrive, it had been just as special as breakfast had. Papa made all his favorite lunchtime foods–ham and cheese sandwiches, mini pizzas, and popcorn–and daddy made him his favorite peach and mango smoothie, and they even got to watch a movie while they ate in the library.

When lunch was finished and the movie came to an end, Sam and Dean announced that they had a big surprise for the little Nephilim, but that they had to drive to Auntie Rowena's for it. They also said that Auntie Rowena baked Jack a birthday cake, and that they would be staying for dinner, as well! So the three Winchesters piled in the car and were off to the magical cabin.

Now they were finally here, and Jack was absolutely _vibrating_ with excitement at what his surprise could possibly be.

The two older Winchesters stepped out of the Impala, and daddy got him unbuckled from the backseat. "Let's go, sweetheart," he said, holding a hand out to Jack.

Jack wrapped his hand around his daddy's much larger one and climbed out of the car, smiling and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Papa walked around to them and grabbed the boy's other hand, giving him a large smile.

The three of them walked up to the dark wooden door, and Dean gave it two knocks with his free hand. Less than a minute later, the door opened and revealed the redheaded witch.

"Auntie 'Wena!" Jack exclaimed, letting go of his daddies' hands and throwing his arms around the woman's waist in a great big hug.

She chuckled and returned the hug. "Happy birthday, a'chuilein! Are you ready to see your surprise that your daddies' have for you?" She asked when they pulled apart.

"Yeah, yeah!" The little Nephilim jumped up and down.

Rowena stepped back into the foyer. "Come on inside then, a'chuilein. He's waiting for you in the backyard," she said with a gentle smile aimed at Jack, gesturing with an arm toward the back of the house.

Jack's excited visage morphed into one of confusion. "He?" Jack questioned, head slightly tilting to the side.

All three adults broke into low, secretive chuckles. Jack looked back and forth between them, confusion growing at their strange behavior.

"You'll see, wee one. Just go out to the back, and I promise you'll know exactly what I mean," Auntie Rowena said after her laughter came to a stop.

Jack still felt a little confused, but allowed himself to shrug off his family's strangeness. His smile returned and the little Nephilim gave the woman a quick nod, before bounding into the house. Jack made his way to the glass sliding doors that connected to the living room, gripping the black handle with both hands and pulling it open. He stepped onto the lush, green grass, looking around for this 'he' his auntie mentioned. It wasn't until he turned his head to the far left of the backyard, where two fancy lawn chairs sat, that he saw what Auntie Rowena meant, causing the little boy to let out an excited gasp.

Sitting between the lawn chairs was a yellow Labrador Retriever puppy, tongue lolling out of his mouth and tail thumping erratically against the ground as he stared at Jack with bright, almond colored eyes. He wore a red and silver collar, with a matching leash attached to it and tied to one of the chairs.

"Puppy!"

Jack squealed, running toward the puppy at full speed. He skid to a halt and dropped to the ground in front of the little lab, who began jumping around with glee upon seeing and sensing Jack's excitement. Jack wrapped his arms around the puppy and started petting his silky, smooth fur. In turn, the pup jumped up and rested his front paws against the boy's chest, beginning to graciously lick Jack's face.

"I told you you'd see what I meant."

Jack turned his head back toward the sliding doors when he heard his auntie's teasing voice, seeing that his family finally made it outside. Daddy and papa walked over to him and knelt down beside him on the grass, while Auntie Rowena stood leaning up against the doorframe with a smile on her face. His daddies began petting the puppy in spots they could reach, resulting in the little guy alternating between gleefully licking and jumping on all three of them.

"So, you like him, sweetheart?" Daddy asked him.

"I _love_ him! Is he really mine?"

Jack looked from Sam to Dean, mostly aiming his question at Dean, disbelief bleeding through the little Nephilim's voice. He'd asked for a dog so many times before and was always told 'no', that it was kinda hard to believe his papa (because daddy had always been on board with the idea) actually agreed to finally let him have one.

"He sure is, baby. Told ya I'd talk with daddy about getting you a puppy for your birthday," Dean answered with a warm smile. "And the best part about this guy here, is that he's already fully potty trained, and is able to do any trick on command. All thanks to your Auntie Rowena, who was able to create a special spell for him."

"That's so cool," Jack said, eyes wide and filled with awe. "Thank you, daddy! Thank you, papa! I love him so, _so_ much."

His daddies wrapped their arms around him from either side of the little Nephilim in a hug, each of them murmuring a 'you're welcome' against his temples.

After they pulled apart, Jack asked, "Does he have'a name?"

"The shelter called him 'Jojo', but you can give him a different name if you want," papa replied.

Jack's brow slightly furrowed when a realization popped up in his mind. "He looks bigger than other peoples puppies'. What if he don't likes a new name?"

"If I remember correctly, they said he's about two months. So yes, he is a little bigger than a lot of others' new pups', but he's still also young enough to learn a new name, sweetheart," Sam answered.

"Go on, kiddo, name him whatever you want," papa encouraged.

The little Nephilim bit his lip in thought, rubbing the little lab's belly as he began thinking up names.

"Riley. I wanna name him Riley," he said, after a couple moments of silence had passed.

"That's a great name, sweetheart," daddy praised.

"Yeah, I really like it. It fits the little guy," papa added, petting Riley's head for a moment, and receiving a few affectionate licks to his hand from the pup in kind return.

"We's gonna be bes' fren's, Riley," Jack said to the pup, beaming at the little lab as he brought him into another hug. He began giggling when Riley started to lick his cheek, coating the left side of the little boy's face in saliva. Jack didn't mind, though. Riley was only showing Jack just how much he already loved the little Nephilim, after all. Plus, daddy once told him that doggie mouths' where a whole lot cleaner than peoples', so that also made it less yucky.

"Is everyone ready for cake now?" Auntie Rowena called. "I also made it puppy friendly!"

The little Nephilim's head snapped up and over to look at Rowena, face lighting up further at her words.

"Did'ja hear that, Riley?" Jack looked back down at the pup. "C'mon, let's go!" He exclaimed, jumping up and running back toward the cabin.

Before Jack went inside, he turned his head back to look at his daddies, who were slowly getting up from the ground. "Hurry, daddy! Hurry, papa! We gots cake t'eat!" He shouted, then joyously ran inside, Riley trailing right alongside him.

After cake and dinner were had, the little family–now including Riley the lab puppy–gathered in the living room to watch a movie of Jack's choosing ('All Dogs go to Heaven' being his choice). As the movie was ending, just after Charlie descended into "Doggie Heaven", Jack drifted off to sleep on the soft rug laid out in the center of the room, arms curled around a dozing Riley.

Declaring she was going to fill up some tupperware with the funfetti, vanilla frosted, rainbow sprinkled cake for the Winchesters to take home with them, Rowena left for the kitchen just across the living room, leaving Sam and Dean to their own devices

Sam shut the television off, then turned to face his brother. "Think we should put him on the couch?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, let's leave him be, for now. Until we get ready to leave."

The brothers sat in silence, for a short moment, just watching their son as he slept peacefully. Sam was the first to speak, voice low and filled with warmth.

"I'm glad you changed your mind about getting him a dog. You made him really happy today."

Dean looked over at Sam, who's gaze was still trained on their son. "You technically got him the dog, too. Wasn't all me," he replied in a casual tone, slightly shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, I know. But still, you're the one who brought the idea up, _and_ you were also the one who picked the little guy out at the shelter," Sam said, turning his gaze back over to Dean. "I know it was really hard for you to take control over your fear of dogs after... well, you know. Even though I know you still have moments where you hear a dog bark or growl outta nowhere, and it takes you right back to that night, you still agreed to let our son have one. I'm proud of you, Dean, you've really come a long way."

Dean tried, but was unable to stop his mouth from turning up into a smile. "Well, I figured since I have been doing better these past couple years, and since the kid _has_ been asking for one since pretty much day one, that I could kill two birds with one stone; give our kid something he's been wanting, while also maybe helping myself in the process to fully get over my fears." The older man shrugged again at the end of his sentence, trying to make it seem like what he said wasn't that big of a deal. Sam didn't believe his nonchalance for a second, and Dean knew that, even without his brother needing to utter a single word.

Without a word, Sam leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean's. "I love you. You're an amazing, strong and loving dad. I'm proud to be raising a child with you," he whispered, after pulling back from the brief (but love filled) kiss.

The older Winchester didn't even try to stop the beaming smile that overtook his face this time. "You are one giant sap," Dean mumbles, cupping and lovingly caressing Sam's cheek with his thumb. "But I love you too, and I'm proud to be raising a kid with such a sappy, kind-hearted–just as strong and amazing dad like you."

Sam gives Dean one more kiss, then pulls him into an embrace. The younger Winchester rests his chin on the crown of his older brother's blond head, while the other man slightly nuzzles his face into the crook of the younger's neck.

"Hey, Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?

"Can I be honest with you about something?"

" 'Course you can. Always."

"There, uh... there was a good solid 80% of me that only agreed to getting Jack a dog because of the spell Rowena told us she could make to house train him."

Dean felt Sam's chest shake with quiet laughter, and swore he could feel the man smiling against his head.

"Yeah, I figured that when you said the best part about the dog was Rowena's spell being put on him, babe."

Dean smiled sheepishly against his little brother's neck.

"Yeah. Probably shoulda forgone the _'best part'_ bit."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^
> 
> If ya'll wanna follow me on any of my social media, here they are (they're all 18+, so pls only follow if you are):  
> Twitter: QueerEnbyLad  
> Snapchat: princeofhell00  
> Tumblr: princeofdarkness00  
> TikTok: queerenbylad00


End file.
